My Lover is a Werewolf
by YoutubeK
Summary: Sakura is a hot vampire that goes to Konoha Monster Academy that is invisible to humans. But what would happen if her identity was found out and she fell in love with a certain werewolf who has been her best friends for 10 years. LEMONS AND CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi EVERYONE! I am sorry for stopping my other story, but I couldn't think of any ideas! ANYWAY AS YOU KNOW, I WILL BE IN THIS STORY TOO AND SO WILL IYUMI (HINATAHELPER'S CHARACTER)! MY NAME WILL BE CHANGED TO LUNA BECAUSE I LUV THAT NAME! ;D AND SO HERE IS THE AGES OF EVERYONE WHO WILL BE IN MY STORY!**_

_**Sasuke:17**_

_**Sakura:17**_

_**Naruto:17**_

_**Hinata:16**_

_**Karin:17**_

_**Ino:16**_

_**Sai:16**_

_**Tenten:17**_

_**Neji:18**_

_**Temari:18**_

_**Shikamaru:19**_

_**Itachi:22**_

_**Luna(Me):21**_

_**Iyumi(Hinatahelper):25**_

_**AND THAT IS ALL THE MAIN BASICS CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! ANYWAY! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY! **_

_**~`*Youtube;K;Out;*`~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Casual Morning For Sakura

_**Hey! Soooo Sorrry for not updating soon! –Cries- But here is this chappie!**_

_**Me: Omgeh! :o Gaara!**_

_**Gaara: Yush, Luna-chan?**_

_**Me: Disclaimer?...Please?**_

_**Gaara: Ok! Luna-chan doesn't own Naruto nor will she ever. Luna-chan! Where is Iyumi-chan?**_

_**Me: Eating ramen, watching SpongeBob, in my room -.-**_

_**Gaara: Ok! IYUMI!**_

_**Me: -sweat drops-**_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura was in her white and pink room, looking for something to wear, when Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Boo." Growled Sasuke.

Sakura jumped in her spot and turned around, her fist connected to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke flew back and slammed into her wall.

"Oops? Did I do that to you, Sas-gay?" snickered Sakura.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek. He muttered an 'Hn' and got up.

"Damn you vampires, and you're damned strength," hissed Sasuke.

" That's what you get for sneaking up behind me and rapeing me," said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. He 'Hn' again. He went and sat down on her green and pink bed.

"Now why in the hell would I rape a vampire?" asked Sasuke with an annoyed look.

Sakura giggled and turned to him.

"I don't know. You ask me, Doggy!" With that said, Sakura ran from her room before Sasuke could tackle her. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"Run, Sakura, Run."

He too ran after Sakura. He found her in the bathroom.

"Come out, Sakura. You can't stay in there forever!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yes I can! I am a frikin vampire! I can live forever!" Sakura yelled back.

"Yeah, but you still age! Do you want to stay in there when you turn 89? Huh?" teased Sasuke.

"Damn…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke chuckled at her failure. Then, Sasuke felt something cold and heavy on him.

"Wtf?...LUNA!" screamed Sasuke.

"What, Sasu-chan?" asked Luna.

She was already in her outfit. She had on a pink Domo hoodie on. She wore a black, ruffle skirt that came to her mid-thighs. Under the skirt were pink tights. Her shoes were pink and black converse. Her black, silky hair was in a long ponytail that reached to her mid-back.

Sasuke glared. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

When Sasuke thought it didn't get worse, it did. Iyumi ran from her and Luna's room and jumped on Sasuke. He came crashing down with both Luna and Iyumi on him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" shouted Iyumi.

"What?" He growled.

"Your hair is fluffy. Like a chicken's arse!" Iyumi shrieked.

He growled loudly. He was quite annoyed. He loved them both, but when it came down to them _**TOGETHER,**_ he hated it.

Iyumi's outfit today is almost like Luna's. She wore a blue Domo hoodie. Her skirt was white and ruffle like Luna's. She wore blue tights underneath the skirt. Also her feet were covered by blue and white high-tops. Her sky blue hair with white streaks was also up in a long ponytail. She wore nerdy-like glasses. They were false, though. Her heart-shaped birthmark was visible.

"Can you two idiots get off of me?" asked Sasuke, rudely.

"What's the magic word?" they said together.

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"What?"

"You have to guess, Sasu-chan!"

"Um…Rainbows?"

"No!"

"Cookies?"

"Nope!"

"Charlie the Unicorn?"

"Yush!" And they got off of him. He rose up from the floor and kicked opened the bathroom door.

'_Should have done that 5 minutes ago..Hn' he thought._

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to see Sakura…Naked…

Sasuke blushed tomato red and so did Sakura. Luna and Iyumi looked at what happened and giggled. Sasuke turned around and ran into the kitchen.

Luna and Iyumi were on the floor, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Sakura as she slammed the door.

"Sasuke….s-saw…Sakura…n-n-naked!" Iyumi said through laughter.

Iyumi and Luna felt a dark aura. They turned around to see Sasuke, mad as hell. They laughed even harder.

"What so funny, Rosey?" said a husky voice.

Luna stopped laughing at the sound of her name. She turned to the tall, dark- haired man. His name was no other than Itachi Uchiha. She blushed at the fact that Itachi called her that.

"Yeah? Iyumi?" Iyumi, too stopped laughing. She got up to come face to face with Gaara, her long-life crush and husband. She went to give him a bear hug. Besides, she hasn't seen him for 2 years. Luna ran over and hugged Itachi.

"It was Sasuke! He saw Sakura naked!" shouted Luna.

"Yeah! Sasu-chan is a bad doggy Pervet!" yelled Iyumi. Even though Iyumi was 25 and Luna was 21, they acted like three year olds. If glares could kill, Luna and Iyumi would be 25 feet under Sasuke.

"I am **NOT ** a perv! Now go fuck your little boyfriends!" Sasuke growled.

"Wow..Talk about bad temper." Said Itachi as he chuckled at Sasuke's expression.

"Ok…I am done!" said Sakura from the other side of the door. She opened it and Sasuke was shocked at how beautiful she was.

She wore a pink tank top with a black hoodie over it. She had on black skinny jeans on. Her shoes were pink Nikes. Her pink bubblegum hair was in a messy bun, her bangs covering up one of her eye. Her also had a false nerdy glasses on, but they were pink instead of blue like Iyumi. She blushed when she saw she had a lot of people there.

"W-w-what are you staring at?" she stuttered.

"Nothing!" Luna sang sweetly. Sakura blushed even deeper when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke caught her glance and blushed lightly. All four of them caught what was happening in front of them and smiled.

"Soooo…Sasuke? Liked how Sakura's body was?" teased Itachi.

Sasuke blush went up to a next level. He looked redder than a tomato. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen to find something to snack on **AND** get away from them.

Luna jumped on Itachi's back. Itachi looked at her, confused.

"Piggy back ride!" said Luna. She loved Itachi giving her piggy back rides. He chuckled.

"Anything for my cute Rosey," Itachi said. He held onto Luna's legs and ran into the kitchen with them.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Iyumi. She grabbed Gaara's hand and ran to the kitchen. Sakura sighed.

"I have two annoying cousins," muttered Sakura. She walked into the kitchen to find Iyumi sitting in Gaara's lap and Itachi outside with Luna on top of him, laughing together. She smiled that they were happy, though. She looked at Sasuke and couldn't hold the urge to walk up to him and kiss his cheek.

Sakura actually walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Sasuke eyes widened. His blush went even higher.

_**(A/N: Wow Sasuke. You created a new type of blush level. xD. Next thing you know he has a boner.)**_

Sakura seriously wanted to grab Sasuke and cuddle him. He was **ADORABLE **when he blushed. Sakura looked at the clock. _7:30._

"We have to go!" gasped Sakura. She ran and grabbed Luna's, Iyumi's, and her backpackes. She ran out the door and locked the door. She ran and found that Itachi, Luna, Gaara, and Iyumi were in Itachi's car. Sasuke growled.

"I will drive my car, Sasuke," said Sakura. She opened the garage and looked for her keys to her silver Volvo. She found them.

"Let me drive, Sakura!" called Sasuke.

"Ok!" Sakura ran and gave Iyumi and Luna their backpacks.

"Thankies!" they both said together.

"Your welcome" Sakura muttered.

Sakura ran from the black Porsche and got into her own car. She buckled up and stared at Sasuke. He was looking at the car in awe.

"I know it's an awesome car, but we have to go!"yelled Sakura.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and started the car. All through the car ride to school, neither talked. There was an awkward silence. Sakura looked out the window, seeing different scenes passing by. After the uncomfortable silence, Sakura broke it.

"W-w-what a-a-all d-did you s-s-s-see?" she stammered. She didn't wanted to know the answer, but she hated awkward silence. Sasuke 's blush came back again.

"Only your….breast….and…." Sasuke seriously didn't want to discuss this. He could feel him getting harder and harder. Sakura blushed really, really red.

'_He saw my fucking boobs!' screamed Inner Sakura. "This is awesome!" She had stars in her eyes._

'_Shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down, bitch!' shouted Outer Sakura._

'_Oh..so you are calling your own Inner a bitch, which makes you a bitch, too," snickered Inner Sakura._

'_I don't give a fuck!'_

'_Yeah you do!'_

'_Hn..'_

'_Don't you dare be 'Hn'ing me Haruno Sakura!'_

'_Hn'_

'_I swear I am going to make your life a living hell!'_

'_Wouldn't that make your life a living hell?'_

'_Damn..'_

'_Ha…Idiot..'_

'_CALLED YOURSELF AN IDIOT!'_

'_Hn'_

'_Fuck you!'_

'_No thank you.' *insert smirk*_

'_Bitch!'_

'_Thank you!' *insert kiss blown and Inner Sakura stomping away*_

'_I will come back! Sakura Haruno!'_

'_Hn..' *insert scream from Inner Sakura and laughter from Outer Sakura*_

"**SAKURA! EARTH TO FRIKIN SAKURA!"** yelled Luna in her ear. She was waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Hn…" That is all Sakura said.

"You hang around Sasuke to much!" shouted Iyumi.

"Hn.." Said both Sasuke and Sakura, who were tackled by both Luna and Iyumi.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**How was it! Was it bad? Was it good? I did make this chapter longer than my other story, though. :D**_

_**Oh and here are the description of Itachi's, Gaara's, and Sasuke's outfits.**_

_**Itachi: He wore a black Domo hoodie on. He wore khaki skinny jeans. He had on black and red Adidas on. He had a diamond earring in his left ear. He had his hair down, no ponytail. He did wear black false glasses on.**_

_**Gaara: Had on white shirt that said 'My pet alligator ate my homework.' He wore red skinny jeans. He had on Red converses. His red hair was same as always. He had a bandage on the bridge of his nose.**_

_**Sasuke: He had a dark blue top on that read 'I did your Mommy last night.' He wore white skinny jeans that hanged on his butt alittle. His hair same as always. Spiked to look like a chicken's butt. He had on diamond earrings in both of his ears. He had on blue Vans. He had on blue and black shades on.**_

_**Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO SOON! WE HAD A LOT OF TESTS AND EXAMS TO DO! SO THAT MEANS MORE HOMEWORK AND STUDYING AND LESS TIME WRITING STORIES! _**_

_**I WILL WRITE A LONGER STORY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE LATENESS! ALSO! **_

_**I AM STARTING BACK WRITING MY FIRST STORY! I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS:D BUT I AM GIVING YOU A SNEAK PEEK THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE STORY!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock.

"W-w-what did you do?" she stuttered. Sasuke looked deep in Sakura's eyes.

"I killed that son of bitch. Once and for all!" He shouted.

"But you didn't have to kill her Sasuke!"

"She got in the way, Sakura. She said I couldn't have you, but I will!" Sasuke laughed darkly.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh I will have you. Either by force or by willing!"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Did you like it! Hope so! Now good-bye before I tell you anymore sneak peeks!**_

_**Ja Ne~!**_

_**~`*Youtube*K~Out*`~**_


End file.
